The Unknown Pureblood
by lovablemesweet16
Summary: dm/hg/pj pairings and some cannons!
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: I do not own Harry P characters and some Percy J characters although the OC/ OCs are mine

The unknown pureblood

Chapter one:

Goddess Aphrodite and God Apollo had a daughter Amethyst Goddess of Beauty, Intelligence and Bravery. Amethyst is very beautiful; with brains her mother Aphrodite is very proud of her and she is more loved than her other siblings with her father and mother. When she turns to her adulthood she found love with Hermes. Hermes quickly fell in love with her because she is perfect with the hair of honeybrown, eyes like pool of golds and mind that is so bright he left Hecate in instant. Hecate's heart was broken when Amethyst becomes pregnant with Hermes and the day that their daughter will be born she stole her and killed Amethyst. Hermes is furious and said that:

I may not kill you by my God hands,

But fate will do the same for your beloved child,

She will experience the same death of my beloved,

And you will be miserable for what you have done,

And fate and your power will not save her.

Hecate did not say anything but left.

"you can say that for one of my daughter but you will be more miserable for your only beloved infant Goddess that you will be not aware of that she is yours" Hecate laugh to her self and stared at the infant's face she felt sorry for it because her mother is dead and her father did not know her presence and birth. "you are really a daughter of Hermes and Amethyst and a real breed of Aphrodite and Apollo, funny that in the future you will be mistaken by the others as the daughter of Athena" she said and the baby cried "I am not that evil you know. I maybe angry at your parents but not you" she stared at the babys face more she quickly adore her honeybrown hair, goldenbrown eyes, porcelain skin and a perfect mix of her mother and father "I will give you a name before I give you to a family of humans but of course I will blessed you as a apology for ruining your life, forgive me Hermione, daughter of Amethyst and Hermes" and with that she brought her golden bassinette to a muggle front porch and leave.

* * *

><p>Alice and Bryant Granger park their car in their garage and walk to their front porch and saw a golden bassinette with a pretty baby girl. They quickly pick her up and bring her inside. They inspect her bassinette and saw a white scroll with a beautiful script inside.<p>

Alice and Bryant Granger,

I know you will be wondering why the child is left with you but I will straight to my point.

That this girl you will name her Hermione love her as your own because she is special, and give the platinum scroll when she turns 12.

Please take good care of her.

Sincerely,

Hecate Olympia

The Grangers thought about it in a moment then Alice pick Hermione in her arms she look at Bryant and he smiled knowing that they will keep her because they are both can't have children Bryant look at Hermione "hi baby your name will be Hermione, Hermione Cassandra Juliet Granger our daughter" he said and Hermione giggled.

* * *

><p>It's been 10 years since they got Hermione and they are proud of her because she grown beautiful, intelligent and kind. They felt so lucky to have her because she is perfect and she is the child that every parent will be proud to have. They know that she is special and thought that maybe because she is magical. They didn't think of her a freak but a fine child today is September 19th her birthday as they receive her in this day an owl came in their dining and the owl holds a letter it says:<p>

To Ms H.C.J Granger

Of Granger Manor, 14th platinum circle subd.

Wiltshire, England

Hermione jaw dropped open sophisticatedly and took the letter glancing at her parents and they nodded their heads in approval and she slowly open her letter.

"OH MY!"


	2. Chapter 2:meeting me, meeting you

disclaimer: I do not own Harry P characters and some Percy J characters although the OC/ OCs are mine

The Unkown Pureblood

Chapter2: meeting me, meeting you

_Recap:_

_Hermione jaw dropped open sophisticatedly and took the letter glancing at her parents and they nodded their heads in approval and she slowly open her letter._

_"OH MY!"_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Ms Granger<em>

_You are accepted to study to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry as a first year, your list is attached also in the envelope. Mail me your reply. Good day!_

_Sincerely yours,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy head mistress of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry_

She look at it in shock and gulf a large amount of orange juice.

"mom, dad is this true? That I am a witch?" she ask them

"it appears so honey, but do you want to go there?" Alice ask her

"well yes mom, to control and for me to have knowledge with my special abilities" she said and Bryant look at her and he knows that his daughter might need it in the future.

"all Right! So tomorrow we'll go to Diagon Alley" he announce the girls look at him confused

"women! It's says in the second letter that place will show us were to buy this princess's stuffs" he explained "oh is that so" Alice said and Hermione shakes her head and laugh

* * *

><p>They quickly found the Leaky Cauldron and told the man that they need to go to Diagon Alley and when they got there; they go to Gringgots to have a vault for Hermione. They change currency the 2.5 million pounds to mountain of blocks of gallons.<p>

And they get two bags of Gallons. They made their way to the crowd and shop for Hermione's school uniform, dress robes , books & school supplies, pets (which is an owl and a cat), and etc.

Then she and her parents go to a store for broomsticks called Quidditch Supply for all ages. Her dad already run to every items he saw, then he surprise Hermione by buying half of the store items of quidditch for Hermione's age, she smiled at her dad and tell him how glad she is that he did that for her, and also she said that it is nice also if they will not spent buying her supplies for the sport that she didn't know yet.

She saw a candy shop near at the Zonko joke shop, and told her parents that she will go there to check out the place.

"Fine Cassie but promised us that you will not go anywhere but there okay, we will fetch you there at 3:00 sharp okay?" Alice said sternly and Hermione just smile brighter at her mother "yes mother, I got to go bye dad, Love you" and she blew them a kiss

Her parents are proud of Hermione and absolutely adores and spoiled her with everything, the other moms in the shop that were shopping for their own kids smiled in adoration of kind and sweetness of a child to her parents and wished that they have a daughter like her.

Meanwhile Hermione open the door of the WizSweets shop for all candies and treats. She walk inside in awe of how big this place is, unknown to her that she bumped to someone.

"OW! What-The-Hell!" the boy scream at her

"Oh I am So sorry, I didn't see you coming" Hermione said she look at the boy that have a platinum blond hair and pale blue eyes that seems to same age and height as her.

"Oh that's ok; well sorry for screaming at you like that I am just- st- nevermind" he said blabbing each of is words and then he laugh and Hermione laugh also because the kid is cute yet weird.

"well by the way I am Drake, short for Draco Nathaniel Malfoy" he said smiling and offering his hand for a hand shake, and Hermione beam at him and take his hand

"Hey….-Drake, and my name is Mione, short for Hermione Cassandra Juliet Granger" she said smiling and shook his hand

"so now were friends, want some Choco Ice cream?" Draco offered smiling at his new found friend and then she nodded

"but if you give me a tour to sky later, my prince" she said teasing him and he smirk

"Only for you princess" he teased her back then they burst into laughter.


End file.
